Julius Lokin
Julius Lokin is a highly ranked operative and Director of Field Ops of SPECTER in the US. He is an American citizen, living in Washington. He had been dispatched by the government agency to be briefed by Ellie Wellace on what happened in Vietnam when she, Robert Grant and Senator Julius Bark were stationed there. Biography SPECTER Operations SEAL Team 13 He was called to testify in front of an Intelligence and Senate Committee headed by Secretary of Intelligence Charles Burrows himself. He was tasked with finding a rogue group of operatives at a set of coordinates and bring them home or dispose of them together with CIA Agent Kelson Grant. Arriving in Pakistan, he would then reveal the team is a part of SPECTER's Division ONE and despite Grant's believe they are not, he believes the team is corrupted and responsible for the slaughter of two entire villages. He, Jack Archer and Grant barely survive an explosion when a building is blown up near them. After two weeks of running surveillance ops in Kashmeir Province, Lokin and Archer discover SEAL Team 13 has forced a local warlord to give them free access to the underground trade routes of a group called the Al Khein Stones. Tracking the operators through one of the known access tunnels to the trade routes, Grant deliberately blows up one of the supports to trap both them and any present SEAL Team 13 members. What they get up against however are two SEALs that do not react to their callsigns or but when Lokin and Archer manage to kill one of them, the SEAL mentions the name Sinestra. Before being able to interrogate the second SEAL, Grant finishes him off. Lokin, Archer and Grant rendevouz with Captain Liam Stonebridge, an intelligence operative from the US Army, attached to a political detache in Baghdad, who informs them he has heard about the SEAL Team that may have gone rogue. Lokin confronts him with what he heard the SEALs whispering, the name Sinestra. Captain Stonebridge informs him he has heard of a legend of a sorceress walking the plains of the Kashmeir Province, but that is only a legend. Lokin tells him he now is with them as they are going to find the base of operations of SEAL Team 13. Stonebridge tells him he may have intel on that, there is an abandoned mining shaft north of the last position they attacked and killed the SEALs, it may lead them to the base. Lokin tells Archer and Grant that that is where they are going then. Operation Shadowhand He is put in charge of Operation Shadowhand by Director Hand of the operation to round up everything on the Mexus Cartel and to find Hiroko Aiken, who has gone dark since. Knowing that there is someone who may know where he is, Lokin and Hand visit a prisoner in the Pearl. Here they speak with the prisoner who says he may be able to help them with something that can find his former protege from his House, but in exchange for the Black Prism V-Crystal. Before even being able to react, the prisoner asks them to leave him alone and they leave. Category:Human Category:Male Category:SPECTER Category:SPECTER Agents Category:Level Ten Clearance Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Julius would arrive to knock on the appartment door of Ellie Wellace, who thought it was Emma Lexing who had forgotten something. He asks her to identify herself when he identified himself, asking her to brief him, to tell him everything she knows about the Vietnam Contingency, because something has come up, that requires him to know the full details from that. MyHero One-Shot: The Package He would be giving orders to Agent Brinks and Agent Lecki to retrieve a package from a high-risk situation in New York. He is in his office at the Cube when they arrived. He tells them to retrieve a package and bring it back to the Cube. Before either agent can ask him more questions, he tells them a helicopter is waiting for them. Later when Mark and Ashley had been questioned at the Cube facility, Lokin would arrive there and take note of them leaving the container ship. Unbeknownst to him what they were doing there, he found it weird the agents were unable to explain. As he had a briefing just yet, he had no time to investigate, but said he would get back on it. They had far more pressing matters that were developing. Briefing on the Vietnam Contingency When Ellie asked Agent Lokin what he wanted to know from her time in Vietnam, he tells her everything. From the beginning till the end, he must know everything. Ellie tells him to sit down then, since it would be a long briefing. Later he would interrupt her as he asked if a shot was fired in the incident at the village. When he asked her what really happened, Ellie told him he wouldn't believe him if he said, but he wanted to hear the full story. He would continue to listen and interrupt Ellie ocassionally to ask her questions including about the dragon and their engagement with the enemy forces. He also revealed he had prior knowledge of the Order of the Dragon Tail. He was surprised when Ellie revealed she possessed the surviving V-Crystal from that village. He would later be surprised by Ellie who tells him that the pilot they would find was actually her husband and the father of Mark Wellace. He would later interrupt Ellie again when she told him of the capture of Robert and Julius to get to the base of the Warlord Xi-Zhuan and free the pilot. He would then be called away by Agent Archer to answer a call from Headquarters and would return to continue listening to the briefing of Ellie. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO *The Vietnam Contingency *MyHero One-Shot: The Package Category:Human Category:Male Category:SPECTER Category:SPECTER Agents Category:Level Ten Clearance